Wolf King
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: What if a ruthless wolf style kung fu fighter arrived in Japan? How will his desire to fight change things?
1. Chapter 1

Rent was never in with the crowd. People called him weird, and a freak because of his wolf like eyes. His father abused him, and teachers mistreated him. So he dropped out. His father beat him for that. So he ran away.

One day he stumbled up on a woman practicing a style of kung fu. He copied and trained himself in the same moves the woman was practicing. Ironically it was called wolf style. Which edged him on to train and practice even harder. Eventually his training was more intense than the woman's.

One day he was hanging around a parking lot. He wore a plain gray V neck shirt with a matching gray snap back that forced his blond hair to go down and create shadow that covered his eyes. He also wore blue jeans and gray converses.

He looked pretty menacing with his choice of clothes and his big but not too big muscles showing from his arms. But a group of delinquents decided to mess with him. They wore all blue. He could tell they were Crips.

He tried his best to stay out of the Blood vs Crips gang war, but apparently it wasn't happening today. His shoulders were tense. Never had he tested his skills against anybody. I guess this is a better than time than never.

He stood to his full height and stared at the thugs. "Yo white boy! What you doing on our streets.!?" One said while laughing with his friends. "When did my race depict if I can stand here?" He asked showing no emotion.

"Why you." Said one of the thugs before charging at him. Rent easily side stepped him and grabbed his arm and threw him. Then he realized. These thugs were so pathetic that he didn't need to use his wolf style to fight them.

The other two thugs just stared in shock. "Come on it's just one guy." Said one. then they proceeded to charge at him. He smirked. As they both were going to swing with their right hands he decide to counter through the middle.

While avoiding the attack he managed to put most of his force into his right leg causing the thug on his right to flip. While in mid air Rent turned and delivered a brutal kick sending him into the other thug.

On impact they were both knocked out leaving no one to challenge Rent. "Pathetic." He while walking away.

2 Years later.

'I really need to get out of here' Rent thought as he knocked out the 50th guy in the warehouse. Today was like a normal day for Rent. Woke up, eat, train, and beat up the most dangerous gangs in the US. Yep that was a normal day. "This is so annoying. I really need to move." He said to himself as he walked out of the warehouse.

He was always targeted by the gangs throughout the past two years. Whenever he beat up one group a bigger group always shows up for revenge. He needed to leave this country. Even though the gang fights are amusing. He wanted to really test his strength against actual masters.

Only one country came to mind that will fit those needs. _Japan_

He smiled. Then immediately frowned. He would literally use up all of his money paying for a plane. 'I'm sure there are underground fighting rings in Japan that I can use for a steady income. Rent has always used fighting rings for money, and he never lost. Soon it got boring. A bit too boring.

Then he just used one move to knock his opponents out. This didn't sit well with most of the bidders who sent group after group to beat him up. So he made claw gloves which had a sharp steel like finger nail at the end. It can be use for fighting, and climbing to get away.

He finally found his way out of the ware house and looked around.

"Now which way is the airport?" He asked out loud.


	2. The Weapons master vs Wolf King

_ Rent AKA: Wolf King_

I finally got out of that stupid japanese airport. It was crowded as hell. I hate crowds. I carried my duffel bag that was filled with clothes all the way over to the airport entrance thinking about my next move.

Well I need a fake ID and I need to find a fighting ring. I need the ID because a 16 year old just can't walk around on a school day without being noticed by the cops. Anyway I started towards Tokyo the prized city of Japan hoping to find a decent paying fighting ring.

_Rent AKA: Wolf King._

I grunted as I kicked the 20th person I fought that day. It was pretty easy to find some fighting rings. So I decided to just visit each one and beat all of their champions to test my strength. Compared to the american fighters I prefer Japan. They are all much more exciting,and have more personality than the thugs, and fighters in the US.

I collected my winnings and walked out of the warehouse. 'What is with people and warehouses.' I thought to myself. I Walked throughout the street with my winnings in my pocket and my duffel bag over my shoulder.

While walking with no destination I stumbled upon a compound. I checked my watch to see that it was 12:27 a.m. I was about to knock when I heard someone reaching for the door on the other side. With all of my speed I jumped into the nearest bush.

I stared at the door waiting for someone to come out. Then 5 men came out wearing white gi's came out. They were all limping, and their bodies were covered in bruises.

"Man those Ryōzanpaku guys are tuf. It was insane! I'm glad we actually made it out of there in one piece." Said one of them. All the others in the group said words of agreement as they limped away from the dojo.

'So they are all fighters.' I thought. I stood up and stretched. I should have enough energy for another fight. I did a few air punches and smiled. Oh yeah this going to be good.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Hopefully they will still be awake. I knocked again for good measure because this door was huge. Then the door opened. I had to look all the way up to look into the guys eyes.

He had long blond hair with a matching beard and had a nice smile on his face. "Hello my name is Hayato Fūrinji. Is there something I can help you with? He asked. "Well someone has been eating there vitamins!" I said. We both laughed.

"But seriously I came to challenge someone, and I don't care who." I said with a serious tone in my voice. "I see." The Hayato said stroking his beard. "Well then come in." He said opening the door wider and motioning for me to follow.

As I walked inside I saw a man punching a wooden post breaking it, a man dodging shuriken from a strange woman, a man drinking beer. And a man making buddha statues? These guys are weird.

Then The simultaneously looked at me. Talk about creepy. Then walked over to me. "Is this a challenger?" asked the skinny man. "Yes Akisame he doesn't care who fights him so I am letting you pick." Hayato said.

The skinny man named Akisame looked like he was thinking for a while staring at me I just crossed my arms and stared back with a bored expression on my face. "How bout Shigure." He said after a while.

I assumed it was the girl with a sword on her back. She looked at least 20.

"Is it okay…. If I use weapons?" She asked me. I nodded. "Only if you let me use a weapon of my own." I said. I got a nod in reply. I then went into my duffel bag and pulled out my chain mail claw gloves so I can block her weapon. "Chain mail? Interesting." Said Akisame. I ignored him and got in a stance.

This seemed to surprise Akisame. Shigure slowly unsheathe her weapon. It was a katana the sword was a prime example of a master piece. 'Lets try not getting cut.' I thought to myself.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. She the swiped her sword with amazing speed that no normal fighter would be able to see. But I am not your average fighter. Using all of my lower body strength I jumped up in the air 2 meters before gravity taking its toll. While falling I aimed my claws down in a pouncing motion ready to strike.

Seeing the attack she quickly dodged out of the way. I slammed into the ground usig my feet to take most of the impact and my hands for stability. "You're good no one has been able to dodge my pouncing attacks." I said.

" I never got your name." She said. I didn't just want to tell random strangers my name. I need to think of a new japanese one. " Rent Okami." I said before charging.

She attempted to counter but I dodged her sword and kicked of a random tree using the speed for another pounce attack. Then out of no where she swung her sword with speed I can barely keep up with. I put my chain mail hand in the way clocking the attack, and used the impact to put some distance between me and her.

I panted heavily. I never had to face an opponent that can keep up with me before. I need to step it up, and whenever I needed to step it up I bite my lip. WHat happens is when I taste the blood from my lip the blood incites my mind calling for more. In shorter words Bloodlust.

I bit my lower lip feeling and tasting the blood on my tongue. No one has ever beaten me in this state.

_From point of view of Akisame_

I watched with curiosity as The stranger fought shigure with surprising speed. No one has survived this long against us before. And his fighting style he pounces and can counter a counter attack. He uses gloves with claws on the end also. Only one style of Kung Fu comes to mind.

Wolf Style


End file.
